Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones is an active member of the Glee Club and former member of the Cheerios. During the course of the first season, Mercedes becomes a close friend and confidant to Quinn Fabray. She has been known as a Black Diva. Biography Mercedes Jones can best be described as the to end all divas. Loud, opinionated and street tough, Mercedes can often be the last person you want to be on the bad side of, but a great person to be friends with. Although Mercedes gives off the air of strength and confidence, she also is somewhat lonely and afraid that she will always be alone. She adores singing loud and powerful songs almost as much as she loves to shop. Season One Mercedes is first seen in the Pilot episode of Glee. She auditions for the Glee club with the song Respect. After she is told that she needs to sing back-up for a song, she "diva's out" and says that she "Is Beyoncé and ain't no Kelly Rowland!". She goes to see Vocal Adrenaline with the rest of the Glee club and is shocked at how talented they are. After Will decides to quit directing the Glee club because his wife is pregnant, Mercedes is given the job of providing her fellow Glee club members with stylish clothing. In Showmance, she is seen arguing with Rachel after she almost kicks her and complaining in Will's choice of song. She also sings solo's in Gold Digger & Hate On Me. Kurt Hummel tells her that she looks like a technicolor zebra. She is seen doing back-up in Push It and Take a Bow. In Acafellas, she is worried that she won't ever get a boyfriend so she starts hanging out with Kurt hoping that eventually lead to a relationship. Mercedes thinks that Kurt returns her feelings and they hold hands while going to see Vocal Adrenaline to hire their choreographer. Tina and Rachel have a "gayvention" telling Mercedes that they didn't want her to get hurt by feelings that Kurt couldn't return, Mercedes stood up for him saying that just because he dressed nice didn't mean he was gay. During the Glee club car wash, Mercedes asked Kurt to make it official, but he told her that he was in love with someone else and looked at Finn, but Mercedes thought he was looking at Rachel so she broke his window and then sung Bust Your Windows. She went to Kurt at the end of the episode when he was messing with his locker and they both apologized before Kurt told her that he was gay and that she was the first person he had ever told. In the next episode Preggers, she is seen when Rachel storms out of the room after Will gives Tina a solo that she wanted. She is seen in the background for the rest of the episode. In The Rhodes Not Taken, when April Rhodes is trying to get the other Glee club members on her side, she teaches Mercedes and Tina how to shoplift. They come to Mr. Schue with new clothes and accessories saying that they love April. She also believes that Quinn is lactose intolerant before Puck tells everyone that she is pregnant. She has a short solo at the end of Somebody to Love. In Vitamin D, she is seen giving Tina a pedicure and laughing at a joke Santana tells. She takes Vitamin D decongestants along with all the other girls to enhance their performance and she sings Halo/Walking on Sunshine. She apologizes to Mr. Schue for taking the drugs. In Throwdown, Sue wants her in her group and refers to her as Aretha. When everyone else is nervous, she say that she is excited because she saw Sue's Corner last night and saw her give a speech about how much she loves minorities. Sue gives Mercedes the lead in Hate on Me. She sings Ride Wit Me along with the rest of the group, but then says that they need to go and meet Sue. After Sue and Will get into a huge fight in front of all the kids, Mercedes and the rest of them storm out. Mercedes sings back-up vocals in Keep Holding On. In Mash-Up, she is seen being afraid of being hit by a slushie. She mocks Mr. Schue's choice of song Bust a Move because it is so old. After Kurt is hit by a slushie, Mercedes takes him to the washroom to clean his skin. After none of them can come up with a mash-up, they all learn that Mr. Schue has never been hit by a slushie and they hit him with all of theirs. In Wheels, after Will decides they should sing Defying Gravity at sectionals, Mercedes thinks they should sing something more black, Will says that they will find something for her. When her best friend Kurt competes with Rachel, she is supportive of him and winces sympathetically at him when he intentionally messes up a high F. In Ballads, Mercedes is partnered up with Puck for the ballad they need to perform. She talks to Tina on the phone about how everyone is so rattled up about Quinn and Finn's baby that they can't express any emotions of their own in the ballads. So they all decide to perform one ballad for Quinn and Finn. She tells Puck about their idea and he is upset. When Mercedes asks what his problem is, Puck tells her that Finn is not the father, he is. Mercedes tells him that he should forget about it because Quinn chose Finn and he had no business screwing up her life more than he already had. She went to get Kurt and Finn and took them to the choir room. Mercedes performed lead vocals in Lean on Me along with Artie. In Hairography, she watches the amazing Jane Adams girls perform Bootylicious. Will then tells the club that they need to perform a number with long hair using hairography. Mercedes and Artie perform the leads in the hairography number Hair/Crazy in Love performing with wigs. Also when they hear the deaf school perform Imagine, Mercedes starts to sing, then Artie then the rest of the Glee club. She performs back-up vocals in True Colors. In Mattress, her and the rest of Glee club don't want their picture in the yearbook, however Rachel insures that two of them get a picture so Mercedes votes for Rachel to be one of the two people. When Rachel asks her to be the second person, she tells her that she can't because she is "starting Kwanzaa early this year". Then, Rachel gets them all cast in a Mattress commercial. Mercedes says that she won't talk to any of them after she gets her record deal and becomes famous. She performs Jump in the commercial. After Quinn gets all of the Glee club a picture in the yearbook, while the pictures are taken Mercedes sings Smile along with Rachel. In Sectionals, the group is worried upon discovering that due to their Mattress commercial, Will is unable to take them to sectionals. Instead they get Emma Pillsbury to take command of the group, despite having no musical training. Without Will, the kids are forced to come up with their set list, and of course Rachel volunteers to take the song. Mercedes however, fed up with Rachel always having to be the "star" demands her right to be heard. With Emma backing her up, Mercedes sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, which causes a standing ovation from all the others, even Rachel, who says Mercedes should indeed sing the ballad. Meanwhile its discovered that despite promising otherwise to Puck, Mercedes has told all the other Glee kids that Puck is the true father of Quinn's baby. The only one not told is Rachel, who everyone is afraid will tell Finn the truth (which she does, upon figuring it out herself). Upon reaching Sectionals, its discovered that the opposing schools have stolen their set lists, which Sue Sylvester has passed on in order to destroy the group. Rachel takes command and asks Mercedes to choose a different ballad to sing. Mercedes however concedes to not having prepared another song and asks that Rachel perform instead. With Finn back as well, the group comes together to win Sectionals and get Will back. In Hell-O, after Sectionals, Mercedes along with the rest of the Glee feel elated at their victory, and think that their social status would be elevated. This fantasy is quickly dashed, as she, Rachel and Kurt all receive slushies to the face. At Glee rehearsal, the group is given the assignment of singing songs involving the word "Hello". When the group later discovers that Rachel is dating the male lead of their rivals Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James it is Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie who confront her on it, with Mercedes trying to tactfully explain that Rachel should not date the enemy. It is Kurt however, who viciously promises to kick Rachel out of Glee if she doesn't end things with him. Later in The Power of Madonna, when Will grows concerned about how the boys are treating the girls, he suggests that all of them perform Madonna numbers to promote strength the girl's sense of self-worth. Kurt is ecstatic along with the girls to perform Madonna's iconic works, and asks to be allowed to do a multimedia project with Mercedes in honor of Madonna. While working on their project, both witness Sue Sylvester insulting Will's hair again, and are surprised to see Will knock the wind out of Sue by insulting her hairstyle. Sue is so shocked and hurt by the low-blow, she begins to assault and terrorize the students. Feeling bad for her, Kurt and Mercedes go and offer their make-over services to her, and in-exchange will be allowed to borrow the male Cheerios for their Madonna Project. Sue agrees, and together the three of them recreate Madonna's Vogue music video under the direction of Artie. Despite the new looks they offer Sue, she decides in the end she's better being herself, and that rather than change herself, she changes everyone else. Starting with Kurt and Mercedes. She then extends an invitation to them to join the Cheerios, doing musical performances to the cheerleading routines. Seeing as neither Kurt nor Mercedes have gotten solos under Will's Glee guidance, they accept and decide to do both Glee and Cheerios. Will is not pleased but accepts, and as if to make it up to them, gives them solos in Like a Prayer. In the episode "Home", Sue Sylvester tells Mercedes that she must lose ten pounds and wear the female Cheerios uniform, though Mercedes tries to explain that it "doesn't fit her right," and she'd rather wear the pants. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn Fabray enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. At the end of the episode, during a pep rally, Mercedes sings the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera, and most of the Cheerios and Glee Club members join her, thus proving to everyone that Mercedes is proud of herself. In Laryngitis, she quits the Cheerios after a brief fling with Puck, saying the glee club taught her to be true to herself. In Funk, Quinn apologizes to Mercedes, saying that Quinn will only be called names for nine months while Mercedes has had to deal with it her whole life. Mercedes replies, saying that Quinn is not angry, just hurt after being kicked out of her parents and Finn's house. Mercedes also offers for Quinn to come live with her as they have got a spare room after Mercedes' brother is at college. Personality and Traits Mercedes has a confident, sassy personality. She is more than willing to be aggressive and speak her mind, unafraid of how others will take it. If provoked to true anger, she has demonstrated the ability to be violent, as demonstrated when she broke the window to Kurt's car, upon realizing that he had feelings for someone else. However, despite her strong street-like attitude, there is no denying that she is extremely a sensitive young girl, who wants to love and be loved. Furthermore, Mercedes is unquestionably supportive of those around her, more than willing to give someone a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand such as when Kurt came out, and when Quinn was thrown out of her house for her pregnancy. Her best assets are her self-designed clothes and her powerful voice. In "Journey" Quinn invites Mercedes to come with her when she is having her baby. Quinn also invites Puck who is the father of Beth Love Interests Kurt Hummel Main article: Mercedes-Kurt Relationship Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection in their mutual love of fashion and music. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not having a significant other to call her own. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is gay, which is not all together surprising to her, as she had thought that was the case before the cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially. Mercedes and Kurt are now best friends and support each other in everything. Noah Puckerman In the episode Laryngitis, Puck and Mercedes start dating, but Puck is only using her to be popular after he shaved his mohauk off. Santana became very jealous and angry at Mercedes. Mercedes breaks up with him after seeing him throwing "dweebs" in the dumpster. They sang The Lady is a Tramp together. Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios